


Why the Rum Was Gone

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bukkake, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But why is the rum gone?" Well, here's your answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Rum Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #8. This is my first (and maybe?) last Pirates of the Caribbean fic. The wonderful inspiration, fireseraph, requested this, as we (will be we as soon as I move in) have two PotC posters in the living room. I don't think I'll ever look at those posters the same again.
> 
> **ETA: I didn't.**

“Jack, that’s the last of the…” Will trailed off, his eyes settling on the sight of the Captain stroking himself, “…rum.”

“Don’t just stare,” Jack said, winking at the stunned young blacksmith-turned-pirate. “Make yourself useful, aye?”

Will fell to his knees, unable to do much more than watch Jack’s rugged hand stroke his uncut cock.

“If that’s the way of it then, lad…”

Without warning, Jack came hot and hard into Will’s surprised face; some of the release trickled between his full lips. His tongue darted out to catch the salty drops.

“Not bad,” Will decided with a saucy grin.


End file.
